fukigen_na_mononokeanfandomcom-20200223-history
Tomodachi Meter
Tomodachi Meter (トモダチメートル, Tomodachimētoru) is the first opening theme in the anime Fukigen na Mononokean. It was performed by The Super Ball. Track Listing #'Tomodachi Meter' (トモダチメートル , Tomodachimētoru) #'Kokoro's Blanket' (ココロのブランケット, Kokoro no buranketto) #'Tomodachi Meter' (トモダチメートル , Tomodachimētoru) (instrumental) #'Kokoro's Blanket' (ココロのブランケット, Kokoro no buranketto) (instrumental) #'Tomodachi Meter' (トモダチメートル , Tomodachimētoru) (TV Version) Characters in Order of Appearance * Fuzzy * Hanae Ashiya * Mononokean * Haruitsuki Abeno * Zenko Fujiwara * Yahiko * Shizuku * Kōra * Rippō * Spiky * Little Scree * Manjirou * Princess Anmo * Jomatsu * Tomori * Mitsuchigura * Nobou Lyrics TV Size Kanji= 君の胸の中で僕はどんなふうに呼ばれてるかな？ 友達の二文字が答えってそんなの分かってんだよ 二人過ごしてる時間は自然と笑顔になるけど ズキってするこの心は嘘をついてくれない このままなんて嫌なのに 会えなくなるよりいいかな 今日はうまく笑えないよ ほっぺたが少しおかしい 一歩踏み出せれば もっと この距離は縮まっていくのに もどかしいよ 前だけは見れないよ 一歩踏み出したら きっと もう戻れなくなるから今日も 胸に秘めたままで 僕は弱虫だ |-| Rōmaji= Kimi no mune no naka de boku wa don'na fū ni yoba re teru ka na? Tomodachi no nimoji ga kotae tte son'na no wakattenda yo Futari sugoshi teru jikan wa shizen to egao ni narukedo Zuki tte suru kono kokoro wa uso o tsuite kurenai Kono mama nante iyananoni Aenaku naru yori ī ka na Kyō wa umaku waraenai yo Hoppeta ga sukoshi okashī Ippo fumidasereba motto Kono kyori wa chijimatte iku no ni Modokashī yo Mae dake wa mirenai yo Ippo fumidashitara kitto Mō modorenaku naru kara kyō mo Mune ni himeta mama de Boku wa yowamushi da |-| English= I wonder how I am known as in your heart I know that the answer to that is the two letter word ‘friend’ When we are spending time together, I smile easily But this heart that throbs suddenly doesn’t want to lie Though I don’t want for (things) to continue like this But it is better than not seeing you at all Today I couldn’t laugh as I always do My cheeks felt a little strange Though I know that if I took just more step forward This distance will become shorter It is frustrating I cannot look forward Because if I took one more step forward I cannot go back to where I was, so, today again I will keep it all hidden in my heart I am a coward Full Size Kanji= 君の胸の中で僕はどんなふうに呼ばれてるかな？ 友達の二文字が答えってそんなの分かってんだよ 二人過ごしてる時間は自然と笑顔になるけど ズキってするこの心は嘘をついてくれない このままなんて嫌なのに 会えなくなるよりいいかな 今日はうまく笑えないよ ほっぺたが少しおかしい 一歩踏み出せれば もっと この距離は縮まっていくのに もどかしいよ 前だけは見れないよ 一歩踏み出したら きっと もう戻れなくなるから今日も 胸に秘めたままで 僕は弱虫だ 君と歩いてる時間は自然と斜め後ろにいる 横顔は真っ直ぐ見れない それでもがんばってんだよ 「大丈夫？」って聞かれてもそう答えるしかないだろ ごめんうまく話せないよ 涙腺も少しおかしい いっそ今のままで… ずっと この距離のままでいいなんて思えないよ 君だけを見てるんだ 一歩踏み出すには もっと 強い人になってからじゃないと 壊れてしまいそう 僕は嘘つきだ 雲の隙間から見えた夕日 派手なオレンジが胸に空いた穴を照らしてく 出口はなくても本当の気持ちなんだ 一歩踏み出せれば もっと この距離は縮まっていくのに もどかしいよ 前だけは見れないよ 一歩踏み出したら きっと もう戻れなくなるから今日も 胸に秘めたままで 僕は弱虫だ |-| Rōmaji= Kimi no mune no naka de boku wa don'na fū ni yoba re teru ka na? Tomodachi no nimoji ga kotae tte son'na no wakattenda yo Futari sugoshi teru jikan wa shizen to egao ni narukedo Zuki tte suru kono kokoro wa uso o tsuite kurenai Kono mama nante iyananoni Aenaku naru yori ī ka na Kyō wa umaku waraenai yo Hoppeta ga sukoshi okashī Ippo fumidasereba motto Kono kyori wa chijimatte iku no ni Modokashī yo Mae dake wa mirenai yo Ippo fumidashitara kitto Mō modorenaku naru kara kyō mo Mune ni himeta mama de Boku wa yowamushi da Kimi to aruiteru jikan wa shizen to naname ushiro ni iru Okogao wa massugu mirenai Soredemo ganbattenda yo 'Daijōbu?' Tte kika rete mo sō kotaeru shika naidaro Gomen umaku hanasenai yo Ruisen mo sukoshi okashī Isso ima no mama de… zutto Kono kyori no mamade ī nante omoenai yo Kimi dake o mi terunda Ippo fumidasu ni wa motto Tsuyoi hito ni natte kara janaito Kowarete shimai-sō Boku wa usotsukida Kumo no sukima kara mieta yūhi Hadena ORENJI ga mune ni suita ana o terashite ku Deguchi wa nakutemo hontō no kimochi nanda Ippo fumidasereba motto Kono kyori wa chijimatte ikunoni Modokashī yo Mae dake wa mirenai yo Ippo fumidashitara kitto Mō modorenaku narukara kyō mo Mune ni himeta mama de boku wa yowamushi da |-| English= I wonder how I am known as in your heart I know that the answer to that is the two letter word ‘friend’ When we are spending time together, I smile easily But this heart that throbs suddenly doesn’t want to lie Though I don’t want for (things) to continue like this But it is better than not seeing you at all Today I couldn’t laugh as I always do My cheeks felt a little strange Though I know that if I took just more step forward This distance will become shorter It is frustrating I cannot look forward Because if I took one more step forward I cannot go back to where I was, so, today again I will keep it all hidden in my heart I am a coward The time I spend walking with you is slanting away from reality I cannot look at your face directly Even then I’m trying my best When asked if I was ok, there is nothing else to do except to say yes, right? I’m sorry…I cannot say it properly My tear glands are a bit strange Always continuing like how it is now…forever I’m not thinking that the distance between us now is enough I’m looking only at you In order to take one more step forward I have to become much stronger first Otherwise, it feels like I would break I am a liar The setting sun through the clouds Is illuminating the hole in my heart with a brilliant orange colour Even if there is no exit, these feeling are real Though I know that if I took just more step forward This distance will become shorter It is frustrating I cannot look forward Because if I took one more step forward I cannot go back to where I was, so, today again I will keep it all hidden in my heart I am a coward Video The Super Ball 「トモダチメートル」（TVアニメ「不機嫌なモノノケ庵」オープニングテーマ） References Category:Music Category:Opening Category:Season 1